


Aurora

by lanalucy



Series: The Healing Arts [14]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Babies, Celebrations, Challenge Response, Community: femslash100, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara plants a rose in the back yard to mark a special occasion.</p><p>femslash100 challenge #455 - rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures of the rose in question, also called Celestial or Celeste, are here: http://www.heirloomroses.com/roses/celestial.html

Audrey toddled out the back door, Laura close behind. Kara looked up, wiping a filthy arm over her sweaty brow.

“Mama!” Audrey came closer and fell to her butt. She patted the dirt. “Flower.”

“You’re so right. Rose. Mama likes roses.” She winked up at Laura, who flushed. “You gonna help me, or just stand there and look pretty?”

“I’m definitely going to stand here and look pretty,” Laura laughed. “I do it so well, don’t you think?”

Kara sucked her bottom lip in as she double-checked the roots for depth, and started patting in soil and fertilizer. “Stand there and look pretty. Lie there and look pretty. Scream my name and look pretty…”

“Kara!” She looked at Audrey.

“What? Her mamas love her and each other. No shame in her growing up knowing that.” Finally satisfied, she put her hands on her knees and started to rise. She reached for Audrey.

“Don’t you dare, Kara. You’re covered in dirt.” Laura bent to rescue Audrey.

Kara came closer, pointedly put her hands in her back pockets, and nuzzled Audrey’s cheeks until she giggled.

“What variety is it?”

“Aurora.”

“What are we celebrating?”

Kara let Audrey pat her cheeks and blow kisses on her. “Aurora.”

Laura hugged Audrey closer, burying her nose in Audrey’s hair. “The doctor called?”

“Yep.” She smiled. “October.”

Laura hugged her, squishing Audrey between them. “Oh, honey!”

“Thought you didn’t want her to get dirty, Laura.”

“Frak that. It’s just dirt. We can all shower clean together.”


End file.
